Breath of Life
by Raven Mage
Summary: After the war, Hermione decides to spend a year in a Muggle school for a little breath of life. She then goes to Rydel High, where she surprises her brother Kenickie. No one ever said that high school was easy, especially when your a witch, and are constantly hit on. AU Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please note that flames will be used to cook Bacon


**Hello! So yeah, I have decided to write a Harry Potter and Grease crossover, where Hermione goes to Rydel High. The idea actually popped into my head during a physics exam, so I thought why the hell not? And alas, here it is!**

**So basically, this story is a tad AU, let's just say that everything that happened to the Golden Trio, did happen, just...in the past, around 1958. So yeah, and than when Hermione graduates from Hogwarts, she decides to do her senior year at Rydel, with muggles and DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Her muggle brother - who doesn't know she's a witch! - Kenickie! Just so we're clear, I am NOT going to watch the film again and again so that I can get all the lines right, so don't expect everything to go the way it does in the movie! And I am going to pair Hermione with Harry, although he will be making very few appearances.**

**Fact of the day: The collective noun for Raven in an Unkindness! Cool, right?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot. There, I said it, HAPPY NOW?**

**And on to the story, as I suspect most of you have skipped this part anyway. :D**

**P.S. Most of the story will be done in Hermione's point of view, it will be said when it is done in someone else's.**

As I walked to my new school, Rydel High, I pondered over by brothers reaction when he learned about me joining him in his last year of school. Would he be happy? Would he be angry with me? Would he want nothing to do with me at all? And should I tell him about my magic?

_It's gonna be one hell of a year..._

As I neared the school gates, I steeled myself for the looks I knew I was about to receive, being the _new girl_ and all. Well, here goes nothing.

As soon as I stepped onto the quad, the whispers about there being a new girl began. I almost laughed to my self as I heard someone say ' I heard that she only came here today because she's in the Witness Protection Programme, because she foiled a drug deal. _Boy, does news travel fast._ I smiled as I caught sight of my brother, with his hair all greased up and his legendary T - Birds leather jacket. As I walked up to him, going completely unnoticed, I heard him teasing one of his friends about girls or something, when I took my chance.

"And just what is wrong with girls? As I seem to recall you once held one very dear to you before she moved away." I said to him unable to contain my smirk.

He stiffened up for a moment, perhaps because he was caught off-guard, or perhaps because because he could feel the stares of every student in the school too. As he spun round looking down at me - although not that much, seeing as though I had grown to a rather impressive 5'10 - he smirked before saying " Look sweetheart, I ain't ever fallen for a girl before, it ain't what I do, ya hear? But maybe if you gave me your name, we could hook up sometime?" He asked me, motivated by the jeers of his leering friends.

I remember that Luna had called me beautiful once, seeing as though my hair had lost its bushiness and now hung in wild Gypsy curls, my eyes had turned into a rather captivating amber, that looked like it glowed I had apparently attained a to-die-for hourglass figure. All Luna's words, as I simply couldn't see what she was talking about.

As I tried not to vomit after being hit in by my** _brother_**I asked him "No? Are you sure? Because I seem to recall a certain girl called Hermione?" I watched as his eyes brightened at hearing my name and the realization that it was his sister that he was talking to. His sister whom he hadn't seen in eight years.

All of a sudden, he lifted me up into his arms and twirled me around, as I let out a small squeak of protest. He continued, seemingly not hearing me, as well as being completely oblivious to stares that now belonged to huge eyes, when he finally let me down.

"Hermione?" He asked me as he cupped my face in his hands, " Is that really you?"

"Yes you dumbass!" I shouted at him as I punched him in the arm and he winced in pain. "Who else would it be?"

"You're here, you're _actually_ here! And you've changed so much! And... _I hit on you_, Oh, God, I hit in you! Oh God! That's gross and-and..."

"Mentally disturbing and horrifying and something we will never speak of again?" I asked bemusedly with one eyebrow raised. He merely stared at me for a few moments, before something akin to nostalgia passed over his eyes and hugged me, slowly rocking me back and forth.

"Are you gonna let me go now? Because this little spectacle, isn't exactly doing wonders for your reputation dearie." I told him, feeling very amused when he pulled himself back as quickly as possible.

"Yeah sorry I uh, hit on you, but your smokin' hot now and in those clothes...why are you wearing those clothes?" He demanded, eyes darkening as he saw the lusty looks I was attracting. I was currently wearing a pair of leather trousers, and black boots accompanied by a tight with shirt and a form fitting leather jacket.

"Well, it just so turns out that my best friends Ginny and Luna repacked my entire suitcase with outfits like this while I was sleeping. So I'm sort of stuck wearing these until I can get some more clothes." Ginny and Luna had, in fact repacked my bag with these kind of clothes. They had also placed some kind of jinx on them so that I couldn't transfigure them the little son of a guns. "Remind me to kill them when they visit."

When I noticed the confused looks coming from his friends I quickly turned to my brother and said " I knew you didn't have manners, but don't you think that leaving your friends out of the loop is going a tad too far?" He quickly turned to them and told them that I was his sister, before introducing them each individually.

"You have quite a beautiful sister." The one named Putzie said to Kenickie, sadly attempting to flirt.

"Hey, you hit on my sister and I slit your throats, capiche?" My brother threatened them all, sliding a finger under hid neck for emphasis. I almost laughed when they all gulped in union.

"Watch it you, I can take care of myself." I reminded him as I poked him in the arm.

"Ouch! What did you punch me for anyway?" He asked me.

"Well," I joked, " A kiss with a fist is better than none, right?"

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Pitiful?  
**

**Virtual ice cream to anyone who reviews!**

**Quick question: In which play, did Shakespeare feature the words 'To be, or not to be?'**

**Anyone who gets it right, gets a shout out!**

**Adios - _Raven Mage_**


End file.
